With Death comes Love
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: during the battle of five armies, Rydia Miles takes a run for it to get to the ones she love will she make it in time or will something go very wrong in the end. if you haven't seen the movie then don't read, other then that have fun


**Hey everyone this is just a little one-shot that came to my mind, I've been thinking about changing it to a story but I'll just see how you all like it. I love everything that has to do with the hobbit, and lord of the rings. I don't own any of the characters except for Rydia Miles, show is my very own oc, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and don't forget to review and let me know if you want this into a story.**

Slamming my own body into one of the orcs, knocking it down to the ground with me on top of it, bring my arm back that held my sword straight down into its head. Slowly getting up I turned and stopped staring as I saw goats going up the hill where Agzog is. I realized it was Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili they were going to stop the defiler for once and for all. I looked around and found Bilbo and Gandalf, running straight towards them.

"Are they about to take down Agzog?" I asked stopping in front of them

"Why yes, they are going to cut the head off the snake," Gandalf states looking down towards me

I nodded my head turning it to where I last saw them going up the rocky edges of the hill, cliff whatever you want to call it. My heart clenched at what could happen, I didn't know what to think at this moment, but if I lost him, but not just him all of them.

"I'm not asking for your permission Gandalf, I'm going," states Bilbo

"And he's not going alone, I promise you that," I turned to them only to have them stare at me like I grew two heads.

"Absolutely not! He would have my head if he knew I let you come with me," stated Bilbo

"I'm not taking no for an answer," I glared back at him

He swallowed hard after staring at me for a minute, "Alright fine but stay close to me," he huffs

"Wow and Here I thought I was going to have to say the same thing Bilbo," I smirked

"Lady Miles, I'm glad I became friends with you," He smiled a soft smile at me

"Me too, Master Baggins Me too, now I do believe we should get a move on," I stated

"Right," he nodded his head.

I gave a nod towards Gandalf and took off running, this was not going to be the end of it all. Running up there as fast as I could, and climb took a bit, but I made it Bilbo was already up there.

As Thorin and them turned I stopped where I was, "Rydia? What are you doing up here? You should not be on the battle ground! He's going to have my head," Thorin groans

"Ya well that's what Bil…" I stopped when I was lights flickering across the way

"Dwalin we must find Fili and Kili now," Thorin states

"Wait what's going on Thorin?" I asked

"We're…" he turned back to see more lights and that's when we could see the outline of Agzog. He finally came into the clearing but he was dragging something, or someone.

"Fili!" I screamed when I realized it was him, I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the cliff.

"_This one dies first, then the brother, then you oakenshield. You will die last," _Agzog speaks

My breath became uneven, I pulled my string back to my bow the arrow was ready to shoot at Agzog. My hands just kept on shaking, I could hear Fili grunt and moan in pain.

"Run!" he screams

Agzog pulled his arm back and as soon it started to come forward, I shot my arrow but as it hit his shoulder, he stabbed Fili and was dropping him.

"Fili! No!" I screamed running past Thorin only to grab me

"_Here ends your filthy bloodline,"_ Agzog shouts

My shoulders shaking, I got out of the hold of thorin and bolted down towards where Fili was. Killing the orcs that were in my way, as I ran down Kili ran past me up the stairs.

"Kili!" I yelled

He turned and looked at me, the look on his face says it all, but then there's the look of I'm sorry, I shook my head.

"Be safe," I muttered out

"You too," he whispers

I finally stopped in front of Fili's Body, tears came undone as I walked to sit right next to him.

"Fee? Fili please you can't be dead, you made a promise to me remember, and you can't leave me now after that. Fili I love you, please don't go," I cried as I put my head on his chest

"Dia?" I pulled my head up to look down at Fili only to see he was still unmoving

"I'll…I'll be back for you my love I promise," I kissed his cold lips before running back up the stairs to help Kili.

An orc was about to cut Kili's back but I shot it was my arrow, he turned and looked at me eyes full of emotion.

"I got your back," I stated

He nodded his head once more turning back to what he was doing, joining the fight against these stupid creatures, I would not show emotions of pain, or fear.

"_Kili!"_ yells a familiar voice

I turned my head when I heard, as did Kili but we turned back to killing the orc.

"_Kili!" _Tariuel, I knew her voice anywhere

"Tariuel!" screams Kili

Kili cut the last orc down before bolting it towards Tariuel, a growl came from my side, turning I was slammed to the ground by an orc.

Raising its sword I pulled the dagger out of my boot into its head, he dropped on top of me but I pushed him off. I ran to Kili and Tariuel but stopped when I saw Bolg holding him and his sword in the other with Tariuel a bit away from him. I narrowed my eyes and landed on top of him slammed the dagger into his shoulder making him drop Kili and the sword but throwing me into the wall. Trying to get up, was a bit difficult but when I did I pulled my sword and clashed it against Blogs, he snarled at me before slamming his head down to mine, I backed up as my vision blurred

"Dia!" I heard Kili

I swung at Blog for it to miss and felt something pierce my stomach, gasping for air I slowly slid down to the ground, looking past blog to Kili.

"No! he screamed getting up to take him on but only for Blog to do to slam his head against Kili's and held him down and pierced his stomach as well, Tariuel and him stared at each other before Blog yanked his sword out of him. Tariuel ran at him and started to fight him but they went over the cliff.

"Tariuel!" I tried to scream but couldn't

I slowly made my way towards Kili, I stopped pushing on my wound and did it to his.

"Kili come on you have to live, for Tariuel for all of us ok," I begged

There were still small gasping sounds coming from him, his eyes fluttered open for a second before closing.

"No, no you gotta stay with me," I gasped out

Turning to my wound realizing that more blood was leaking out.

"Dia. You. Have. To. Live," said Kili gasping

"I will but so will you, and… we'll make your brother better ya?" I winced in pain

"He's gone," was all he said

Getting up, I became very dizzy but stopped once I got my balance right, grabbing Kili's hand I made sure it was on his wound before running off to help in any way I could. After a few more fights with orcs I couldn't hold my own anymore, I collapsed on the ground, and my eyes became very heavy. Was this the end for me, for the line of durin?

I could hear someone yell my name but it was getting quieter and quieter, that was until everything went black.

_I'm so sorry my love, Fili I will see you soon_

**Well there ya have it I hoped you liked it I know it's a bit rough but I wanted to right it after seeing the movie a few times. Please review no hating please first story, but also if you want there to be an actual story let me know and I will do it.**


End file.
